Tifa's Birthday
by Drago Leader
Summary: Well i like this story although its not as funny as i wanted to be thanks for reading it its's my second story right now and i think its pretty good


Tifa's Birthday  
  
Cloud: OH CRAP ITS TIFA BIRTHDAY!!!!!  
  
Jordon: Calm down we planned a party for he.  
  
Cloud: how are you able to talk to me?  
  
Jordon: im the author I can do what I want!  
  
Cloud: ok ok…..hmm what should I get her??  
  
Jordon snaps his fingers and a beautiful dress and necklace falls into clouds hands.  
  
Cloud: HOLY CRAP THANKS!!!!!  
  
Cloud hugs Jordon.  
  
Jordon: ok ok no problem just get the hell off of me geezzzz  
  
Yuffie: Hi Jordon…..umm err…would you like to goto Tifa Birthday party with me on a date kinda thing??  
  
Jordon: ya sure why not  
  
Yuffie: YAYYYYYYYYY!!  
  
Cid walks into the room  
  
Cid: Cloud you door knob get ready for the damn party or ill kick your @#$# in so mother @#$#@! Hard that you wont be able to sit down for weeks.  
  
Aeris: Ya Cloud, you'd think you'd be ready for her party after all you love her now get ready or im gonna beat ya up.  
  
Everyone looks at Aeris.  
  
Aeris: what I will  
  
Barret and Vincent come in  
  
Barret: Hi everyone, are you all ready?  
  
Vincent: ya I am just wish my hand was normal.  
  
Jordon snapps his fingers and Vincents hand becomes normal.  
  
Vincent: O.O IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!  
  
Sephiroth comes down from the roof  
  
Sephiroth: hmmmm well everyone you all look like crap as usal…..well anyway im gonna be there so all the little damn finger foods are alllll mine so stay the hell away  
  
Jordon: …..uh o…k….hey Seph wheres your wife Kuja??  
  
Everyone points and laughs at Sephiroth.  
  
Kuja: Hey Hey sorry sorry.  
  
Everyone looks at Kuja as she actually looks like a girl.  
  
Jordon and Yuffie: WHAT THE HELL!!  
  
Vincent: Hey Sephiroth share man share!!!!   
  
Barret: Tch…she was guy for a time you know…..that's grosse a sex change!!  
  
Cloud and Jordon: She looked like a guy you knob!!!  
  
Aeris: Come on come on can we go please I wanna get wasted really fast so I can strip for you all!!  
  
Cait Sith: Really!!!!  
  
Aeris: Yup yup I swear!!  
  
Everyone leaves Cloud's house and meets at Jordon's house where Red XIII will be bringing Tifa.  
  
Jordon: Hey Yuffie why did you wanna go with me??  
  
Yuffie blushes: umm well err..haha ummm…do I gotta answer that??  
  
Jordon: nope not at all im just glad you chose me.  
  
Yuffie hugs Jordon and kisses his cheek.  
  
Barret: GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!  
  
Jordon: We werent doing anything!! You ass!!  
  
Barret: What was that!!  
  
Jordon: hey don't mess with me im the author remember I could kick you out of the story so fast.  
  
Barret: @$$%@^%^%^&^$&!@$*%^$# fine fine…….  
  
Aeris: Whens Tifa gonna get here when!!!  
  
Kuja and Septhiroth are in the corner making out.  
  
Vincent: hmmmm I got her a ring made out of materia hehehe hope she likes it.  
  
Cloud: well I got her that dress she wanted and the necklace.  
  
The Turks come in.  
  
Jordon: Hey what the damnit I get away from the computer for 2 seconds and the turks come in I hate my sister argh!!!  
  
Gabby: heheeh-----  
  
Jordon snapped his fingers  
  
Jordon: heheeh that!  
  
Yuffie: HAHAHAHA go Jordon!!!  
  
Outside of Jordons house.  
  
Tifa: Red XII STOP DAMNIT STOP!! I don't wanna go to Jordon's house.  
  
Red: Well were going anywat I gotta get something from him.  
  
Everyone hides and Tifa comes in.  
  
Everyone except Kuja and Sephiroth: SURPRISE!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Oh my god who planned this…this is soo nice.  
  
Yuffie: Jo---  
  
Jordon: Cloud did.  
  
Tifa: Cloud you did??  
  
Cloud: Ya I did..  
  
Tifa breaks down into tears and hugs Cloud.  
  
Tifa: Thank you so much!!  
  
Cloud: Your welcome  
  
Yuffie: Jordon why did u do that you're the one who planned it.  
  
Jordon: im a nice guy that's all.  
  
Yuiffie: Hmm this is probabally why I lov…err uhh heehahaha.  
  
Jordon blushes: you what??  
  
Yuffie: um never mind…  
  
Aeris drinks everything in the bar and is now wasted and stripping for all the guys Cept Cloud, Jordon and Septhiroth seeing as there with the ones that they love.  
  
Cait sith: YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!   
  
Vincent: I've seen bigger tits than that!!  
  
Barret and Cid: WHO CARES!!!  
  
The Turks: hey…we only get one line and this is it!!!  
  
Jordon: Cause your ass holes?  
  
Jordon snaps his fingers and they disappear.  
  
Tifa and Cloud are kissing on Jordon's Couch.  
Tifa: oh cloud thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
Cloud: your welcome  
  
Jordon and Yuffie sit together outside looking at the stars holding each other in there arms.  
  
Yuffie: This is nice….and quiete not like in there  
  
Jordon: ya….  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth and Kuja are in a sleazy motel doing you know what.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
